Alexander Boarman
|death_date = |birth_place =Yazoo City, Mississippi, USA |death_place =Loon Lake, Franklin County, New York |resting_place=Oakland Cemetery in Shreveport |residence =Shreveport, Louisiana |alma_mater =University of Kentucky |profession =Lawyer |party =Liberal Republican Party (1872) |allegiance = |branch= |unit= Army of Northern Virginia |rank= Captain }} Alexander 'Aleck' Boarman (December 10, 1839 – August 30, 1916) was a United States federal judge appointed to the United States District Court for the Western District of Louisiana and United States Representative. He fought in the American Civil War for the Confederate States of America from 1861–1865; during the war he was promoted to the rank of captain. After the war, Boarman entered politics and was elected in 1866 as the mayor of Shreveport, Louisiana. As a member of the short-lived Liberal Republican Party, he served in Congress for one year. In 1881, Boarman was named to the U.S. district court by Republican U.S. President James A. Garfield; he held that position for the remaining thirty-five years of his life. Early life and military career Boarman was born in 1839 in Yazoo City, Mississippi. He moved with his father, in 1845, to Louisiana.Louisiana State Bar pp. 230-231 He graduated in 1860 from the University of Kentucky at Lexington, Kentuckyk. When the American Civil War began, Boarman joined the Confederacy. His regiment became part of the Army of Northern Virginia. After one year of fighting, Boarman was promoted to the rank of captain in the Confederate States Army, which he held until 1865. He served as the acting assistant Adjutant-General in the Battle of Winchester . Political career and later life After the war ended, Boarman read law and became a lawyer, having been admitted to the bar in Louisiana in 1866, he was elected that same year as the mayor of Shreveport in the northwestern corner of the state. From 1868 until 1872, Boarman was city attorney for Shreveport. In 1872, Boarman was nominated for the office of Secretary of State of Louisiana, but he lost the general election and then ran for Louisiana's 4th congressional district's vacant seat. He won the election and served as the U.S. Representative from 1872 to 1873. Boarman was unsuccessful for renomination for his U.S. House seat. Afterward he became a judge to the 10th Judicial Circuit of Louisiana in 1877, a position which he held until 1881. On May 18, 1881, Boarman was confirmed by the United States Senate for a new seat on the District Court for the Western District of Louisiana, created by 21 Stat. 507. It is unclear if he joined the Republican Party after the demise of the Liberal Republican or became a Democrat, as did many former Liberal Republicans at that time. Boarman kept this position until he died in 1916, while he was visiting in Loon Lake in Franklin County in northern New York.Law Notes pg. 135 He is interred at Oakland Cemetery in Shreveport.Judges of the United States pg. 43 Notes References *Louisiana State Bar Association, Mississippi State Bar Association, Bar Association of Arkansas, Texas Bar Association; "Report of the Louisiana State Bar Association, Volume 18", The Association, (1918) *Thompson, E.; "Law Notes, Volume 20", E. Thompson Co., (1917) *Judicial Conference of the United States. Bicentennial Committee; "Judges of the United States", The Conference, for sale by the U.S. G.P.O, (1983) External links * Find A Grave - Alexander Boarman Category:Confederate States Army officers Category:1839 births Category:1916 deaths Category:People from Yazoo City, Mississippi Category:Louisiana lawyers Category:Louisiana state court judges Category:Judges of the United States District Court for the Western District of Louisiana Category:United States federal judges appointed by James A. Garfield Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Louisiana Category:Mayors of places in Louisiana